Holidays in the Mountains
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: It is the Holidays season in South Park which it is all fun until someone had vandalized the town tree and the return of those evil forest animals with dark powers. Nonslash story
1. the Hippies that who Ruined Christmas

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, sensitive material and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Holidays in the Mountains**

**Chapter 1: the Hippies that who Ruined Christmas **

It is a very snowy evening in downtown South Park which it is modestly crowded with locals and tourists that it is the town's holidays festival has started tonight that the boys were walking through the large crowd of people who gathered around the large wooden daïs that was set up in front of City Hall and next to a towering Douglas Fir tree that stand in front in the governmental building was decorated in multi colored colors lights, ornaments and a large golden star that held the town emblem within it that adored the top. That the growing amazed fixture crowd stood there was eagerly waiting to see the tree to be light up along with the rest of the town in beautiful light that will glow into the night. That is when Mayor McDaniels had emerged from the building who was dressed in a long heavy black wool dress over coat and a dark green scarf was wrapped around her neck that hung down the past her chest, which she was with her two top and loyal aides who had stepped up at the podium, that was set up in the middle of a large wooden dais.

"Good evening…. Citizens of South Park and welcome to South Park for those had traveled a long way from here to see our lights and going to our local shops that I'm bid a welcome to you all, In a few minutes we will be lighting our tree and the downtown area." McDaniels said which her face was beat red due from the cold right now, which Mr. Garrison raise his hand in the air."Yes, Mr. Garrison what is now?"

"How about, we get a rid all of the Mexicans?" Mr. Garrison asked while McDaniels rolled her eyes at him.

"Mr. Garrison, why every Christmas that you suggest we needs to get a rid all of the Mexicans, and every year we say NO to you!" McDaniels replied in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Rats!" Garrison said as he looks down at the snow-covered ground in great defeat.

"Now let get on with the show, Ladies and gentleman, I give you all our Christmas tree." McDaniels said that is when she pushed a button on a small remote control that was resting on her podium which the tree and the downtown had lit up in a flash that had caused a great look of awe that formed on everyone's faces at that moment.

"Aye….wait a Gawd damn minute you guys, why the hell is the Jew is here for which he don't celebrates Christmas at all?" Cartman said while looking at Kyle who was looking back at him with a scornful look of himself.

"Well Cartman….. I like Christmas lights that everyone in all faiths can enjoy Christmas lights during the holidays season, you fat anti-Semitic asshole!" Kyle said in a rather annoyed tone voice.

"Well fuck you Gawd damned Jew, that I hate your fucking kosher loving guts with a passion?!" Cartman hiss out loud.

"Well fat ass I hate your guts too?!" Kyle replied with such anger that is when the kids and the rest of the town had heard chanting of protesting that is coming from eco loving hippies who came to town in protest of the town for cutting the town's Christmas tree down which to them it is a crime against nature and Mayor McDaniels had buried her face into her arms to hides from the embarrassment while she remained at the podium that came out from nowhere to ruin her town's fun and normalcy.

Ugh….. Son of a bitch, fucking tree hugging hippies, I hate hippies." Cartman cries his rant out loud when he saw the hippies standing there while holding a bunch of signs that says "lumbering is murder" in their hands.

"Cutting Christmas trees down is murder, you poor sick filthy humans." The head hippie which he looks like the hippie in the green jacket and who is a college know it hippie who was here before during the hippie jam festival a few years ago that almost destroyed the town and had nearly killed Mayor McDaniels from her attempted suicide.

"Oh, just great, that someone gets very antsy over one tree that was cutted down by the local government that was given by a local Christmas tree nursery in support of our holidays' festival, Johnson." McDaniels said after she regained her focus to Johnson softly who stands next to her side that she looks pissed at this group of assholes came to town to stirred something up which she is not highly amused at all.

"Your honor, please tell your city maintenance workers to take this helpless tree down now or you all will regret it if you don't!" The head hippie said while looking at the mayor who looks clearly pissed.

"No, I'm not ordering anyone to take our Holidays season's enjoyment down, because you are not happy about a tree being cutted down… And how dare you come to our town and demand to destroy our Christmas tree which it is already dead when we got it and it is a threat." McDaniels replied while she was wearing a high visible frown had formed on her beat red youthfully face at that moment as she had strongly gripped her black leather gloved hands around the edges around her podium .

"Dude, they shouldn't fuck with Mayor McDaniels at all?!" Stan said in a low whisper which his friends just looks at him.

"You will see very soon that we promised that you all will regret it." The head hippie said as Mayor McDaniels came walking around the podium which she has her gloved hands resting on her hips that indicted that she is pissed and that is when the hippies had left the area."Run, you little punks run!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry everybody for that you all had to witness that crap by that stoned out of their minds group of drama queens who tried to ruin our fun for tonight, but I want you all to enjoy yourself tonight folks." McDaniels said after that she walks down from the dais that she was going to look for BarBrady and Yates at that moment. " So where the hell is BarBrady and Yates at right now, Johnson?"

"Mayor, I don't know where they are at." Johnson replied that he knows that his superior is pissed right now.

"Goddamnit, find them now!" McDaniels shrieks out loud to show her disproval at that moment, meanwhile across town cut to a South Park mobile police command center inside the powder blue/ white colored RV that was rigged with the state of the art crime gadgets like cameras and radio system. That is where BarBrady along with Yates, Dawson and Harris was standing over a large map of City right now.

"Oh shit, the boss is coming, so looks busy now…. Oh look this paperwork is done!" Officer Carnell said in a low whisper to them which he motioned them, that is when Mayor McDaniels came walking up the stairs at that moment.

"Gentlemen, I need to speak about something very urgent which I'm mean now!" McDaniels demanded which her voice is filled with anger and gave them that look of her.

"Mayor McDaniels, what is it?" Yates asked

"Gentlemen, we have a possible crisis on our hands with tree hugging hippies." McDaniels said as she paces back and forth inside the RV.

"Did you say Tree hugging hippies, Martha, and why you don't ask Eric Cartman to help that he hates hippies?" BarBrady said which McDaniels had stopped in her tracks.

"Oh come on, BarBrady that you know that I hate that fat kid after he stolen one million dollars from the city bank account one time." McDaniels replied as she sat down in a chair looked helpless.

"What the hell….. Why those damned hippies are showing up in town for, mayor?" Yates said.

"Because our city Christmas tree is in great danger right now I can sensed it." McDaniels said while rubbing her forehead to try relives the headache is currently building right now.

**To Be Continued **

_Author's notes: The title is a local reference and the Holiday in the Mountains festival is based on the holidays celebration that we have here which it is called The Holidays in the City and rest of the plot will be based on from my old comic strip that I've made for a friend a long time ago and Happy Holidays, everyone._


	2. Story time just got real

**Chapter 2: Story time just got real**

Later that very same night after the celebration had died down for the night which the streets had emptied out from the hordes of people who gathered on them earlier in that night. But something very bad is going to shatter the town's happiness and holidays cheer at that moment. At the town tree where a small group of small animals were standing in front of them, that they are planning to destroy it to ruin people's holiday cheer. But they had caused it to tip over with their dark powers, which the shattered bulbs that was embedded on the strings that feed the bulbs their energy to give them to light up that were sparks were flying around then it gave away to a fire that quickly consumed the tree that turned into glowing embers and the extreme heat from the fire had melted the nearby displays down to a giant hot puddle of Tye- dye looking wax that melted snow away around it. That is when they had decided to make a run for it after they heard sirens from emergency vehicles that were heading their way at that moment.

"Hail Satan!" The Woodland Critters praise about their dark lord as they looks at the smothering mess of ember and ash.

But the sirens had scared them which they all run into the woods, before the fleet of the emergency vehicles arrives on sight. After they had fled on foot into the woods, that is when a couple of police squad cars and a small fire engine truck had arrived on the scene, which Jimmy Vulmer's father Ryan were dressed in his fire gear and a white colored fire hat after all he is the fire chief for the town fire Dept while Sgt. Yates stood next to his side which he looked very dumbfounded at the scene.

"Sweet Jesus, what kind of monster does something like this?" Yates said while looking at the fire chief who shook his head with great disbelief.

"I'll bet you that Mayor McDaniels will not be pleased about this at all, when she hears about this." Ryan Vulmer replied while he was directing his firefighters as well too.

A few minutes later….. BarBrady had arrived with Mayor McDaniels who looked very tired from the very long day that she had today, but the sight of the burned tree had widen her eyes with shock then anger.

"Why you idiots are standing around here and not doing anything about it, who the hell had vandalized our town's tree and holiday's displays that I want answers now?" McDaniels said while she looked pissed as she looks at them with the highly scornful look that had formed on her youthful looking face at that moment.

"Madam Mayor... we are doing our best with the criminal investigation, which our officers are currently freezing cold due from the bitter cold right now?!" Yates replied while he rolled his eyes at her which who glared back at him.

"Let them go into the warming tent and have some coffee and hot chocolate to warm up in shifts for God's sake, but I want this case solved because you all know that the town loves its Christmas tree and decorations if everything happened to them, it will be major rabbling , Harrison and BarBrady." McDaniels said while she was nosebridgepinching herself which she is not in a good mood at all right now. "Gentlemen, I'll give you a couple hints to you on possible subjects that I've in mind."

"Is it is the Grinch, Mayor?" BarBrady asked which he was thinking about" How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and the mayor just rolls her eyes that is filled with annoyance for BarBrady's own stupidity as she looks at him.

"No, you idiot, it is not a fictional villainous character who did this, but a group of people who have Grinch like behaviors to ruin other people's fun if they don't like a certain thing?!" McDaniels said along with a high sigh that came under her breath, and then she walks away from the scene, which she was followed by her two aides, which she is going to run with BarBrady's idea to bring Eric in to help out."Johnson, reminds me to make a phone call to an Eric Cartman in the morning."

"Mayor, are you sure that you are going to do that." Freddy said while both aides look very shocked when they heard the mayor's comment that she flat-out hates Eric Cartman with a passion, but she is going to ask him for help.

"Mayor, I thought you hate that fat kid with a fucking passion." Johnson replied as he put his hand on her right shoulder.

"Gentlemen, yes I know but I'll not let a group of tree hugging hippies will ruin our holiday's fun." McDaniels said as she looks at both of her aides."Well then…. I'm going home for the night, Good night?!"

The very next morning that the boys were walking to school that is when they came up upon the scene of the crime which they saw a large angry crowd had gathered around the ashes of their beloved Christmas tree had become which they all wanted answers about who did this crime.

"Dude, what the hell is going on over there?" Kyle said, as he looks over at Stan who stared blankly at the black ashes and molten wax on the ground.

"What…. No tree, what you did to the town's Christmas tree, you fucking dirty ginger Jew from Jersey!" Cartman angry ranted while he was looking scornfully at Kyle.

"Cartman, how the hell you know that Kyle had destroyed the town tree you dumb fat ass?" Stan said while he was defending Kyle after they patched their friendship up from the betrayal that they had during the gaming consoles wars on Black Friday.

"Rabble….Rabble…..Rabble!" The angry townsfolk begin to shout out loud to show their anger while the police were still on the scene at that moment.

"Oh Jesus Christ, look like that we have a riot on our hands right now!" Yates said while he was looking at his officers that is when Mayor McDaniels appeared out of nowhere and they all quickly quietly when they all saw her standing there looking pissed at them and she was with her aides and BarBrady.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up now!" McDaniels shrieks out loud "That I got some good news for you all that the local tree nursery is getting us a brand new tree, so don't panic at all."

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's note: To a suggestion that my friend had brought the idea up about bringing The Woodland Critters back for this fic…. So enjoy this chapter.**_


	3. A Plea for Help

**Chapter 3: A Plea for Help**

Later that very same day….cut to South Park Elem. School inside Mr. Garrison's classroom which Mr. Garrison was at the chalkboard and he was writing something on there. Which Garrison back away from the blackboard which it says A Christmas Themed Story in big white letters on there. That is when all the kids moaned in displeasure as they look up at the board when they saw it. And Mr. Garrison quickly turns around to look at them which he gave them all a death glare which they all down sunk down in their seats due from fear.

"Meh!" The kids moaned loudly as Garrison turns to looks at them with a dark glare had glistened brightly in his eyes.

"Oh, quit your fucking bitching now… you little rotten bastards that you are doing it or you all will get an F for this marking period which it is final!" Garrison angry barks at them which his gray brows had made a v shape.

"Whoa….what the hell is wrong with you today, Mr. Garrison?" Stan said which his eyes had widened with shock.

"Well, I take it that someone has sand in their strange right now you guys." Cartman said in a low whisper voice which his left hand was covered over his mouth when he spoke to the other boys which nodded in agreement.

"Geez whiz…..Mr. Garrison, you looks beat red in the face right now!" Butters said in a scared tone voice as he looks at his pissed off teacher at that moment.

"What the fuck had crawled up his ass today that the last time that we all saw him like this before he turned into a lesbian when he was a woman or the other time when he had lost Mr. Hat?" Kyle quietly noted to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being an asshole children, oh wait a minute that I'm not sorry at all, but you are still doing your stories if you like it or not?!" Garrison answered in a very sarcastic tone voice.

"Oh, why do you go suck on my bawls, Garrison!" Cartman said while looking at Garrison which he was a very naughty smirk on his heavily plump face.

"Well, Eric please presents them then?!" Garrison said that is when Mr. Mackey came in walking along with Officer BarBrady who is there on the mayor's orders to bring Cartman back at city hall through the door which all of the class had quiet down with the chatter that he was looking for Cartman right now. "Now what happened, Mackey?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Garrison for interrupting your class time, but I needs to see Eric right now." Mr. Mackey said while he stands next to Mr. Garrison who is still holding his piece of white chalk in his hand.

"Oh, what the fuck I did now, Mr. Mackey?" Cartman said which he looked very shock that he was in trouble which he is not.

"Wait a minute…. did I just hear the f word from you, Eric, but not now, please come with me which it is something important." Mr. Mackey replied as he looks at him which Cartman has simply rolls his eyes at him.

"Ugh…. Son of a bitch, I'm coming right now, Mr. Mackey."Cartman begins to quietly mumble to himself which he jump out of his seat and follow him out. Which the scene that had great shock or happiness to see him being escorted out by a gray colored police issued winter coat wearing police chief which you know it is really cold outside that led BarBrady to wearing a coat once in his law enforcement career at that moment.

"What the fuck he did now?" Stan said which he looks at Kyle for a quick second.

"That I don't give a shit about what he did now which he deserved for whatever he had done this time… dude?!" Kyle replied in a tone of a voice that indicted that he doesn't care about Cartman's troublemaking schemes.

"Did he have done something terrible to the mayor once again?" Kenny whispered under his breath after he overheard them talking.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up now!" Garrison screamed and they went back to work.

A few minutes later…. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the cozy warm mayor's office which it smells like pine trees that she had a giant candle filled jar on a candle warmer to fill the room with its scent and Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk and in her fancy and shiny brown leather executive chair. But is something is different about her right now which Cartman had quickly noticed that the mayor was wearing a pair of gold wired framed reading glasses that reveals that she is farsighted just like Sharon Marsh which she rarely wears them in public while her both aides were completely flanked at both sides of her desk. Plus BarBrady just stood next to Cartman while they were standing there in front of the seated mayor who had stopped work on her paperwork to look up at him.

"Well Eric, it is nice to see you come, even through that we can't stand each other's guts at all, but I need your help on taking care of a group of hippies that who had managed to ruined our town's holidays cheer on us all somehow?!" McDaniels said as she lend back in her chair to get comfortable before she listen to his acceptance or rejection of her plea for help.

"Oh…. Those tree huggers that show up in town to protest our town's Christmas tree, mayor." Cartman said "I'll accept your plea to get rid of those Gawddamned hippies for you, but something in return from you."

"What do you want then, kid?" McDaniels asked, even though she is in her early fifties that she has still have a youthful look to her face and body all these years, which her eyes and face were filled with questions as she looks at him.

"Well mayor… I want to be a cop again and do a ride along with BarBrady?!" Cartman replied which he is trying to act so innocent toward her that he had caused her to second guessed about herself to be strong against him but he is getting under her skin with those puppy eyes of his, before she had made the decision which it made her look at BarBrady who has a very dumbfounded look that had formed on his clean-shaven face as he look back at her.

"Fine….kid you will have your day with BarBrady during your Christmas break which it is final, but first I want you get to rid of those dirty pot smoking bastards!" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh that she had held out before she spoke to him. get

"Why thank you, Mayor McDaniels that I must go back to class now, Merry Christmas to you." Cartman said while he was walking out of the door at that moment which she looks up at her sliver antique looking clock that is sitting on her giant cherry wood book-case and it is lunch time.

"Mayor and BarBrady, I'm ordering lunch down at the local deli down the street, do you want anything to eat from there?" Johnson asked which BarBrady putted his coat off and sits in one of the black leather lounge chairs that sit in front of her desk.

"Well give me a grilled chicken caser salad and a cup of chicken noodle, Johnson." McDaniels replied while she was signing something which she wants to get her paperwork done before the mini Christmas break.

"I'll have a turkey club sub, but hold the mayo and a cup of chicken noodle too." BarBrady answered which he was waiting for the right moment to give her an early Christmas present and Johnson had left the room which he had got off from his seat and that is when he hands a mini white box which it has a red ribbon and bow on it to her and she instantly open and saw a beautiful gold rope bracelet that were embedded with her birthstone Garnett which it prompted her to kiss him on the cheek and smiled while he was putting it on her wrist at that moment." Martha, Merry Christmas!"

"George, it is beautiful, I love you." McDaniels said which it bring red blush to his cheeks as she kiss him again and hugged him very tightly.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Get out of Class Free Card

**Chapter 4: Get out of Class Free Card**

Which it was a few hours had passed, back at the school inside classroom room # 7 which Mr. Garrison's students had settled down to go to work like writing their Christmas Story after they just done having lunch and recess. But that is when the still irritated Garrison had quickly turned around to look upon their young and beat red colored faces due from being outside during recess which he had quickly noticed that Cartman wasn't among the crowd at that moment that he had begun to start to demand the whereabouts of Cartman which the boys don't know where the hell Cartman went after BarBrady had show up and fletched him by the mayor's order a few hours ago.

"Well, so boys where the hell is your best fat friend at right now, if you boys are lying to me about him skipping school right now which you all will be getting detention?!" Garrison sarcastically asked while looking menacing toward them which the boys don't give a shit about Cartman at all because he is an asshole to them all time.

"Mr. Garrison, we do not know where Cartman went, that because we don't give a shit about Cartman at all." Kyle had answered Mr. Garrison's question while he was looking into his eyes.

"The last time that we had seen him when Mr. Mackey and Officer BarBrady came in here before lunch, Mr. Garrison." Stan also replied.

"Yeah right…..boys, But for now ….. Get to work!" Garrison hiss his rant out loud along with an eye roll as he walk back to his desk which he is going to read a book while they are write their stories out at that moment. That is when Cartman came walking in which he was dressed in his orange hazard mat hippie hunting suit. That he had brought a light yellow colored piece paper which it was an excuse note out of his pocket which it from the mayor to allow him to get out of his classes until the hippie threat is over and gone."Well Eric it is nice for you to join us for once?!"

"Mr. Garrison, I'll love to stay and write my story but we have a hippie problem to get a rid of once again." Cartman said as he hand the note over to Garrison which the partially balding teacher who seated at his desk which he raise a brow at him while he was reading the note at that moment." See ya'll later….. You damn losers!" Which he walks out of the room which Mr. Garrison just stood there and shook his head with disbelief.

"Finally…. That little bastard is gone for the day, oh, kids change plans that we are going to have a movie day instead." Garrison said with a small smile had formed on his lips."Why thank you for the nice early Christmas present, Martha….Because of this that I'm going to kiss you on the cheek tonight if I see you."

"Hooray!" all the kids started to cheered happily when they heard he changed his mind to let them have a fun day before their Christmas break begins.

"I hope all you little bastards enjoy this, before I change my mind again." Garrison hollers out loud.

"What a grouch he is today fellas and ladies?" Butters whispered lowly to the other kids who are rolling their eyes at this whole thing.

Later that same day which it was early evening hours, cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the kitchen which Mayor McDaniels was standing at the counter island that she was overlooking her cookbook that she is baking Christmas sugar cookies along with other different types of cookies. And you can see Pete the red Goth was sitting at the table doing something conformist like frosting the cookies for her. That is when BarBrady came walking through the garage's door which he had gone to the supermarket to pick up a few things for her. Which the shoulders of his coat was covered with snow and so is the top of his police cap too.

"Here, Martha here is the stuff from the supermarket that you asked for." BarBrady said as he put the bag on the counter which she came around the counter and wearing a long-sleeved dark green fleece sweater which a white turtleneck shirt was underneath it and a black sweat pants along with a long blue apron that was covered with flour.

"Why thank you, George?" McDaniels said as she took stuff out of the white plastic bag which it was a couple of tubes and a jar of frosting and assorted of sprinkles.

"Well Martha… I've gotten some news on the arson case on the town's tree which it was animals had caused the damage that our investigators had found animals tracks of all types at the scene." BarBrady replied in his loud irritating tone voice which the mayor just stood there while holding a winter festive coffee mug that was filled with hot chocolate in her hand which her eyes grew larger with shock which all of the people in town threw a fit over something stupid but the town's tree and display had been replaced already.

"Basically, George it was freak accident then which the town had rabble over something very explainable." McDaniels commented on his report but something else is bothering him."George, There is something else in this case that you are not telling me?"

"Well…. We saw on the video that those little cute furry animals have evil dark powers which they had used those powers to burned our town's tree?" BarBrady said which McDaniels' face turned whites as a ghost when she heard it.

"Only in South Park, Colorado…. that we have the weirdest shit happened here on a daily basis around here." McDaniels said when she was shaking her head with disbelief at this strange development and seated herself at the kitchen table that is when BarBrady's cell begins to ring which the ringtone was the Cops theme song and he answered it because it says Harrison Yates on the screen.

"Oh, why hello there, Lou… Oh, yes do you have some good news to share with me that you had caught a group of hippies who had attempted to steal the town's replacement tree tonight, okay I'll call the mayor to tell her about it….well good night." BarBrady said while he was looking at her who has that not pleased look had formed on her face while she was taking cookies off from the tray.

"What the fuck? Did I hear right about you say that hippies tried steal our town's replacement tree tonight, George?" McDaniels questioned him which she has her oven mitten covered hands resting against her hips.

"Yes, Martha it is true about the hippies that they were captured by Eric Cartman tonight." BarBrady replied.

"Well that's great to hear, George…. But we needs to destroy those evil critters!?" McDaniels cries out in protest.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Author's note: Now on to the writing of the final chapter to this tale which I hope you all enjoy this chapter that I'm promised it will be very hellish._


	5. Once again, the day was saved

**Chapter 5: Once again, the day was saved**

At the same time outside of South Park in the woods, where the boys were out and walking around with flashlights on that is when they came across a small group of cute cubby little animals who is hiding a dark secrets. Which Stan had instantly recognized those animals from Cartman and the bad side of Imaginationland when he saw them which he has a clearest feared look on his face at that moment?

"Oh Shit you guys I thinks that we are in big trouble right now?!" Stan cries out in a great fear.

"Aye… wait a Gawddamned minute you guys, those animals looks very familiar to me." Cartman said while looking very shocked at his friends.

"Duh….. Cartman, it is your evil creations from your Christmas story dumb ass!" Kyle said while he was looking furious at Cartman.

"Praise Satan, which one of you boys wants to be the willing vessel for our antichrist?" Squirrelie the Squirrel said in a cheerfully yet evil tone voice.

"Oh fuck!" Kenny softly mumbles under his breath.

"Yes…. One of them will be perfect to house the antichrist's soul in." Beaverie the Beaver replied with a wide evil smile.

"Man, one of us will be feeling what Mayor McDaniels had felt when she was possessed by Mabus over a year ago." Stan said in a low whisper.

"That someone must be a non- baptized Heathen can hold the antichrist's soul within them." Foxie the Fox said which Cartman simply looks at Kyle at that moment.

"Cartman, I'll kill you if you tell them that I'm a JEW!" Kyle said in a low whisper.

"Well Kahl, I forget about your faith right now which I'm very shocked to say anything because my dark creations is alive?" Cartman whispered back.

"If you don't give yourself up that we will take you by force!" Deerie the deer screams out loud which all the woodland critters' eyes begin to glows bright red and flames appeared around them. That is when Santa Claus appeared which he was riding along the night sky which he had escaped from the NSA building which he was being held captive.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santa Claus demands when he stepped out from his sleigh at that moment.

"Look, it is Santa Claus!" Bearie the Bear said in a very cheerful voice.

"Santa, help us they are those evil woodland critters who tried to be lovable to lure their victims and they are trying to bring the antichrist in the world!" Cartman screams out loud that is when Santa had pulled a 12 gauge shotgun out from his back.

"Uh, oh hell no, you are not bringing that evil spawn into the world!" Santa shouted and begun to fired at the woodland critters which it had killed them all."Well boys those evil creatures will not be bothering anyone either more."

Thanks, Santa?!" The boys said in unison which they all walk away from the bloody scene.

The very next morning which it was Christmas morning, cut back in town which you can see everyone with their families and opening their presents ….Later that very same day which Cartman was walking down the street that is when he had bumped into Mayor McDaniels who came from City Hall and was at her black SUV which she have paperwork to take home to signed.

"Hey! Mayor remembered your end of our bargain!" Cartman said with cheerfully.

"Oh yes, kid I do remembered our little bargain that we had made!" McDaniels said while rolling her eyes at him and he walks away from her." Why the hell did I made that deal for?!"

**The End**


End file.
